headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks (Part 3)
"Genesis of the Daleks (Part 3)" is the third chapter in the "Genesis of the Daleks" serial, which ran through episodes 11-16 in series 12 of the television series Doctor Who. The episodes originally aired in six parts on BBC1 from March 8th to April 12th, 1975. The serial was directed by David Maloney and written by veteran Doctor Who screenplay writer Terry Nation. In this episode, the Doctor and Harry escape from the Kaled Elite and make their way to the dome city to petition the Kaled leaders to take action against Davros. Davros has plans of his own and feigns defecting to the Thals in order to bring a swift, decisive end to the war. Sarah Jane Smith fails in her attempt to escape and is put back to work in the mines. Synopsis Sarah Jane Smith loses her grip while trying to escape and falls. She lands on a part of the scaffolding several feet below. Sevrin helps her up and they finish scaling the structure. They reach the nose cone of the rocket and Sevrin helps her to jump across the gap. Thal soldiers continue to fire at them while climbing up the scaffold. They recapture Sarah and Sevrin just as they near the top of the dome. A Thal guard torments Sarah and tells her that he is putting her back to work in the mines. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Harry Sullivan make their way through the underground caverns beneath the Kaled dome. They spy a grate in the wall, which they believe might lead them across the wasteland. Unwittingly, Harry steps in the maw of a giant clam - one of Davros' many mutant experiments. The Doctor batters the creature with a rock, but it refuses to let Harry go. He then snaps off a piece of stalactite and uses it to pry open the clam's maw, thus freeing Harry's leg. As they hear the sounds of more hideous creatures in the distance, the Doctor and Harry decide to make haste to reach the Kaled leaders. Inside the Kaled science bunker, Davros inspects his new Dalek creations. He is impressed, but unsatisfied with their performance value and orders upgrades to their optical systems. After he leaves the lab, a Kaled scientist approaches Doctor Ronson. He tells him that he is aware of his actions in helping the Doctor and Harry to escape and further indicates that he is sympathetic towards his ideals. Ronson isn't sure if he can trust the man, so he pretends to be ignorant of the matter. As head communications officer, this scientist was able to learn of the Doctor's plans to warn the Kaled leaders of Davros' experiments. The two scientists agree that Davros must be stopped. The Doctor and Harry reach the Kaled leaders and addresses their inner council. He warns them of the creation of the Daleks and goes on to illustrate what the Daleks represent to the future of this world. He tells them that the Daleks will go on to invade hundreds of worlds, destroying millions of lives. Meanwhile, Sub-commander Nyder reports back to Davros. He tells them that one of his spies in the Kaled dome has reported seeing the Doctor and Harry at a special meeting with Counselor Mogran and other committee members who are known opponents of Davros' work. Davros is shocked to learn that the Doctor has escaped and orders Nyder to find out how they were able to leave their cells. At the Kaled dome, Counselor Mogran consults with his fellow leaders and tells the Doctor that they will take no immediate action against Davros at this time. However, he is putting together a committee to investigate his claims about the scientist's work. The Doctor protests against the idea, citing that it could take months before the committee reaches a decision. Mogran stands firm on the matter and leaves to inform Davros of the counselors' pending investigation into his experiments. speaks with Counselor Mogran.]] After he leaves, the Doctor addresses General Ravon - the young soldier who first captured them. Less aggressive than he was when they first met, Ravon tells them that he heard news that the Thals have captured a female prisoner and put her to work in the mines. She had apparently tried to escape, causing the Thals great distress. The Doctor and Harry immediately deduce that he must speaking of Sarah. They ask for Ravon's help and he tells them he will provide them with a map to an underground tunnel that leads to the Thal rocket silo. Mogran goes to the laboratories of the Kaled Elite and speaks with Davros. He tells him of the formation of his committee and the ensuing investigation into his work. Davros feigns cooperation, indicating that all of his work has been in support of the Kaled cause, but he will accept the committee's findings and obey their orders. Mogran tells him that until the investigation is complete, Davros is to suspend work on all of his projects. He has twelve hours to shut down his laboratories. After Mogran leaves, Davros expresses his discontent and anger at the Kaled leaders to Nyder. He has no intention of stopping his work. In fact, he feels that the counselors' actions will spell the defeat of the Kaled race. He orders Nyder to step up production of the Daleks. He wants twenty units available for deployment immediately. Nyder tells him that the genetically created creatures that they intend to use as pilots for the Dalek shells are too erratic, but Davros dismisses his concerns. He has prepared a computer program that will limit the monsters' behavior and self control. Sometime later, the Doctor and Harry make their way across the wasteland and sneak into the Thal city. They come to a room in the administrative dome and overhear the Thal leaders in congress with a most surprising guest - Davros. It appears as if Davros is defecting and is now willing to work with the Thals to bring an end to their millennia-long war. The Thal leader is confident that their new rocket, the construction of which is nearly complete, will give them a quick and decisive victory over the Kaleds. Davros disagrees, citing that the Kaled dome is impenetrable. Instead, he offers them a chemical formula for a compound that can be installed into the nose cone of the rocket. The compound will weaken the molecular structure of the Kaled dome, allowing them to destroy it with ease. Davros asks that when the war is over, he will be allowed to assistant in the reconstruction of their respective people. The Thals agree to use Davros' compound and arranges for his safe escort out of the city. After the Doctor and Harry hear all of this, they are faced with two concerning problems. They must return to the Kaled dome to warn Mogran of Davros' treachery, but they must also find Sarah. They ambush two Thal guards and steal their radiation suits. They then make their way into the missile silo where they find Sarah and Sevrin. The Doctor tells Sarah and Sevrin to go with Harry back to the Kaled dome to warn their leaders, while he stays behind to sabotage the rocket. The Doctor begins inspecting the fencing that surrounds the base of the silo when one of the felled Thals awakens. He pushes a button that sends an electrical discharge through the fence, electrocuting the Doctor. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Episode was included in the Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks DVD collection. * This episode begins with a recap of the climax of Part 2. * General Ravon appeared last in Part 1. * Harry punches a Thal guard in the stomach and the man falls over unconscious. Though this is likely just an improbable oversight in the script development, it does speak to the physical constitution of the Thals that one of their trained soldiers could be felled by a simple jab to the stomach. See also External Links * * * "Genesis of the Daleks (Part 3)" at Wikipedia ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:March, 1975/Episodes